


We’ll Always Have Paris

by JAlexMac



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Photo prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac
Summary: Absence always makes the heart grow fonder.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	We’ll Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece prompted by a beautiful manip done by the incredible Torri.

* * *

Chakotay materialized under the illustrious glass pyramid. Straightening his jacket and bow tie, he made his way through the sea of Starfleet Brass. Having just arrived back on Earth after six months in deep space, a crowd of pompous windbags was the last place he wanted to be. But alas, it was First Contact Day and that always gave rise to an elegant party. 

Grabbing a glass of champagne from the tray of a wandering server, he did his best to blend in. Watching the cliques of officers and statesman, he longed for the days on _Voyager_ when there was no one to answer to. While he was glad to be home, the bureaucracy was often more than he wanted to handle. As he stood lost in thought, a sudden raucous laughter broke out in the middle of the space. Over all the voices in the chorus, one resonance touched his senses. A tingle sparked across his every nerve ending. 

As the crowd began to disperse, his eyes fell upon the source of the sound. She sparkled like diamonds among the assemblage of suits. Chakotay’s mind wandered as he watched her long train billow behind her. She was walking away from him, and that quickly snapped him back to reality. It had been months since he’d laid eyes on her. Setting down his glass, he followed as she made her way towards the exit. Jogging up next to her he slipped his hand in hers and pulled her through the door.

The air was crisp and cool, causing the bare skin of her shoulders to prickle. Chakotay picked up his pace, and without hesitation she followed. Her heels clicked along the Rue de Rivoli, her train windborne like a flag of freedom. Suddenly he stopped his motion. Turning on her, he reveled in the way her skin was glowing under the lamplight. They stared into each other’s eyes for a lingeringly indelible moment. As their breathing evened, he placed his palm on her cheek, winding his fingers into the base of her chignon.

“Chakotay…” her heavy breath whispered inquiry. 

“Kathryn…”

“It’s been so long.”

Pressing his lips to her forehead, he made a promise that he knew was markedly overdue. “It never will be again, my love.”

  
  



End file.
